A night to remember
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: Eclipse  graduation party is being held in the Cullen house. In my version Jacob and his friend s visit is not going as smoothly as shown! Edward is in a bad mood, lungs at Jacob and Carlisle is not pleased. Warning: spanking
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi guys! This is my little two-shot or more, I haven`t decided on that yet :) I know here are a few stories about Edward loosing his temper (what is good, I LOVE these stories!), but I couldn`t get this scene out of my head so I had to write it down! I like it so far and I hope you all enjoy of course!

**Disclaimer:** All of the fantastic Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Not me!

**Warning: **Mention and on-screen spanking/corporal punishment in this and later chapter(s)! There is also bad language and violence!

**Thanks: **A very big THANK YOU to my awesome beta _ryannotseth_!

**Chapter 1 Overreactions**

Edward`s POV

It smelled like dog … Since the wolf boys arrived at our house, it smelled like dog on the whole first floor! But what was worse than that was the situation we were in right now. Trying to relax a bit, I leaned against the table that stood near the outside wall of our wonderful house and watched my _enemy_, who was standing in front of me. I had tuned out the loud party music that echoed through the outside and into our garden. Now I had to pay full attention to Jacob Black and his pack.

Bella was feeling a little bit nervous. Although I could not read her mind, which was frustrating every now and then, I could tell she was nervous as well. She leaned between my father and me, arms wrapped around her stomach – studying Jacob. She looked so pretty in her pants and her heavenly blue shirt ...

"They are after Bella," Jacob asked worried. "What the hell does this mean?"

_Idiot!_ I watched him. _If I had_ _spoken like that in front of my father, as he had … Never mind!_

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." Carlisle explained with a stern expression on his face and I caught his thought. My Dad was very protective over all of us! But especially of me and sometimes I hated it.

I was about to say something and sooth his nerves, as Jacob looked behind himself at his pack. Quill Ateara and Embry Call were nodding their approval to join this battle and protect Forks and Bella.

"We`re in," was all Black said to my father and Carlisle nodded.

Jacob had offered the help of the wolf pack to protect Bella and Forks from Victoria's vampire army. As we couldn`t do that alone! I controlled the growl, that wanted to escape my mouth and I winkled my nose instead as I thought about _that_ idea. Yes, sure they would be helpful but I had huge problems with Jacob so close to my girlfriend.

My father was satisfied with the new arrangement but I wasn`t. And my mood was going downhill as I read Jacob's thoughts. He was thinking about Bella and how he could get close to her.

I growled low in my chest and made eye contact with him. Bella had heard it as had my Dad of course; he slowly turned his head to me. "Quiet, please."

Now I felt the whole group outside staring at me. Luckily there weren't any humans on the large wooden porch to hear or see what I'd done. The party was going on in the house and nobody missed us – thanks to my Mum, Rosalie and Emmett who were entertaining our guests from school.

I huffed, trying to stay focused and not let Jacob's thoughts distract me … or anger me! I felt my father stop watching me in a second and the others did as well. A few minutes later Carlisle finished telling the pack a place where we could train, a big clearing in the woods and Embry and Quill turned to leave. To my displeasure Jake stayed where he was and stepped forward to the table we were leaning on. I pushed myself off and my eyes went into a fury golden state, as Jacob put his hands on Bella's shoulders.

"Leave her," was all I said and took a step towards them. I knew that he would cause trouble the second he stepped into our home and now I was proven right. He did not pay me any attention and went on with Bella, lowering his head as they were face to face and smiling brightly at her. My venom was boiling!

Quickly I scanned the area with my vampire skills to see and hear if we were alone and I could attack him without any crowd watching the whole thing. I could! The fact that my father was sitting on the other side two meters away from me was not distracting or _scaring_ me …

_Would I get into trouble for this?_

_Hell yes, I definitely_ _will! I would break the house rules and my often so patient father would tan my behind for that! But at this moment I really didn't_ _care!_

In a human pace I stepped between Bella and Jake. My back was facing the living room and our guests, my eyes were golden due to the state of my fury."I said,_ leave her alone_, Jacob!"

He did not flinch and his eyes were staring at me, as I intruded into his personal space. "What is up with you? I am only talking to her, that's all! Relax man!"

_I will relax, when you and your pack_ _are out of here …_

Jacob did not move a muscle and I was beyond furious now! Without thinking, I grabbed his black t-shirt and pushed him with me over the wooden floor. I could hear movement behind me, Bella or my father? I wasn't sure which one. I knew that I could not push him with as much vampire force as I wanted to, but I send him flying straight over our little banister without damaging it.

"Edward!" That was my Dad's voice. A very angry tone of voice I might add!

I watched my enemy lying in the flowers in Esme's garden and started towards him again just as a strong hand grabbed my grey shirt by the collar. I turned my head ready to snarl at the person who had restrained me but quickly shut my mouth. My father was holding me and I promise he looked madder than ever. I stopped my struggling and shifted my eyes to Jacob, who was standing on his feet again.

"Bella, Alice and Jasper …" My father was addressing my siblings and Bella now. "Would you please go inside, to see to our guests?"

My sister cleared her throat. "Yes. _Good luck, Edward!"_

And with that she went inside the house again, with Jasper, who gave me a sympathetic look and took Bella in tow.

The glass door closed behind Jasper and I knew they would keep everybody inside to grant us some privacy.

Embry and Quill, who were standing a few steps away, were sharing worried looks. Carlisle let go off my shirt and turned his attention to the wolf pack in front of him. His golden eyes found Jacob's face and he moved closer to him with outstretched hands. He wanted to cool the situation down that I provoked successfully.

"Don't worry, doc," Jacob said smiling as he came near the banister. "I am in control, so I will not transform here in your garden with everyone watching!" He watched his pack, then turned to my father again. "I think we better go now."

Dad sighed heavily. "Yes, I think that would be wise. I am sorry, Jacob," he said and crossed his arms over his chest. And then he gave me a pointed look that I knew all too well … "Edward will apologize later. We can come over in a few hours or possibly tomorrow?"

_WHAT? Ap- what do I have to apologize for?_

Jacob smiled and nodded his victory at me. I rounded my father in one step and pushed through to Jake, as an outstretched arm against my chest and two angry eyes stopped me in mid step.

"You. Stay. Here!" Dad had not raised his voice, but he was very firm as he had said these three words to me. I huffed and father turned to Black. "Please, go Jacob! We see you soon! Thanks for helping us!"

"No problem," he answered smiling again and I really wanted to punch him in the face!

Ten seconds and they had left our garden. One minute later and the pack had crossed the treaty line!

The tight grip around my collar weakened and my Dad let go. I gulped as he put his index finger to my chest and pushed a little. I stepped back nervously, as my angry father and coven leader approached me. "You will not treat Jacob like that, Edward! And you are _very_ lucky, that our house is full of guests. Otherwise you would bending over my desk right now!"

I gulped, knowing exactly what he meant by that. "Dad, I ..."

"Quiet!"

I shut my mouth again, staring at his chest. He pushed my chin up with two fingers and kept going with the lecture. "You will go inside now and see to our guests! Especially to Bella! If I hear you cursing, if you misbehave again tonight, whatever the reasons, I will not wait till the party is over, and then I will drag you to my office and you will get my belt! Do you understand me, young man?"

Shivering I answered. "Yes, sir. I understand."

Slowly I turned away from him and made my way to the glass door. I opened and to my luck, nobody had been watching our little scene outside on the porch. Closing the door my eyes shifted to my father, who had remained outside, again. He stood still with his back to the house, stroking his blond hair in frustration.

"_I can`t believe him!"_

I felt a shiver down my spine, as I tuned into his mind. _I am so going to get it …_

Slowly I shook my head, crossing the huge living room in search of my girlfriend.

Tbc ...

**A/N: ** First, thank you all for reading! How do you like it? You know reviews are like coffee to me :)

In the next chapter, we see Edward worrying about the consequences he has to face from Carlisle. And after the party is over and all witnesses are out of his house, Dad is dealing with his son and his temper …

Take care, I love you all! Vanessa


	2. The party winds down

**A/N: **Ok, next chapter! Edward is talking to Bella and gets an earful by his family ...

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer :) I am only playing with them!

**Warning: **Mention of spanking!

Thank you to my beta reader _ryannotseth_ for the ideas and advice!

**Thanks** to all of you who have read and reviewed the first chapter!

And who put my story to favorites or story alert! Thanks guys :) You rock!

* * *

Edward`s POV

I found her sitting on the stairs, with a glass of punch in her hand. She stared at the liquid, without drinking. Slowly I made my way over to Bella, put a foot on the first wooden step and leaned down. "You okay?"

Her head jolted up to me, I had startled her. "Yes," she answered, as I lowered myself next to her on the stairs. She took a sip and looked at me. "Why did you do it?"

"What," I asked her grinning. Turning my attention to the crowd in our house, hoping nobody would damage anything.

The music was getting louder and Bella punched me with her elbow in my ribs. "You know very well _what _I mean Edward! Why did you attack Jacob?"

In my mind I rolled my eyes at the question. I knew that she would want to talk about it. I sighed deeply and prepared myself for an answer, as I smelled my mother behind me. I looked over my shoulder, as Esme was coming down the stairs. I stood up to let her pass and she smiled at me.

"Where's your father," she asked, scanning the living room for Carlisle.

I cleared my throat. "Outside."

Esme made her way through our guests and was suddenly gone. I sat down again, trying to think about something else. Bella was watching me and I turned my head to her again. She drank a little bit, and then put the cup down next to her on the stair that we were sitting on. "You still haven't answered my question, Edward," she softly spoke to me.

"He was thinking some … stuff, okay," I whispered to her and linked my hands together on my legs. I really did not want to say exactly what Jake was thinking back there and I hoped she did not want to know.

"What kind of stuff Edward?" She asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

_Here we go …_ I groaned and covered my face with my hands. _Please Bella, I do not want to repeat THAT ..._

I heard nothing a few seconds, then my hands were grabbed and pulled away from my eyes. I froze as I looked into the very angry face of my mother. Her eyes were flashing with anger and I gulped as I pulled back. Esme leaned closer to me. "What happened to my garden and my flowers, Edward?" she enquired

She must have spoken with Carlisle and had seen the garden. I sighed and without thinking first, I gave her a very sarcastic answer. "Jacob fell in your flowers, Mum."

Her face changed and she gave me a very angry stare. _Ow … _Mum is not one to get angry very easily, but if she does, you better run. She jabbed a finger at me, still glaring. "If I were you, my son, I would be very careful now, about what you say! I will leave you to _talk_ to Carlisle, but this better not happen again. Have I made myself clear, Edward?"

I bowed my head in shame. "Yes, Mum," I answered whispering. "I am sorry for making fun about it."

She turned and I heard footsteps on our floor. "_And you will pay for my garden, Edward!"_

A second later she was out of sight again and I was getting even more nervous.

Bella watched me. "Wait a second," she said and turned her full attention to me. "What did Esme mean by _she will leave your to talk to Carlisle_?"

I took her hand and rubbed it gently. "You know what she meant by that. Please don't make me say it out loud, my love."

Yes, I was begging. She raised an eyebrow questioningly and then I saw pure shock in her face, as she realized it by herself. I nodded sadly. "Yes, that's it what he will do, when the party is over."

She gulped and let it slide then. "Ehm, I am sorry for asking, Edward."

I pulled her closer to me, kissed her brown hair and watched the other party guests. Rosalie standing with other girls near the big table, where we had the food set out. My dear sister watched me and grinned devilishly.

"_Someone is going to get his butt spanked by Daddy!"_

The grin on her face grew wider and I let Bella's hand fall on her knee. Slowly I got up, ready to confront my sister, who was teasing me in her mind. As my foot took the last stair Alice placed a hand on the staircase to stop me. I pierced my blonde sister with angry eyes, before Alice caught my attention. "Please don't, Edward. Dad will not be pleased, if you make a scene. Look at him!"

I turned my eyes away from Alice and looked in the direction she pointed. My father had entered the living room a few minutes ago and was standing in the kitchen next to Esme now. He leaned against the black counter, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were on me … my sister was right! The fight with Rose was not worth the consequences!

Time went by and almost all of the partygoers had left our home. Most of them had been picked up by their parents; some walked or drove with their own cars. Carlisle and Esme were standing in the doorway, shook hands, waved goodbye and grinned at our school mates. I heard the sound of cars driving off and door slamming outside. The music was turned off and party lights as well. Rose was in the kitchen cleaning up. Emmett and Jasper were searching the whole house for broken furniture and things that had to be replaced. I got rid of my black tie the moment, Dad had shoved the last girl out of our home. The door was closed and I chanced a very quick glance with my father, who made his way to the kitchen. Esme followed him.

I groaned at the thought of what is going to happen in a few minutes, at best if half an hour. I'm going to get my ass spanked for attacking one of our _guests_! Great! I bit back a growl, as Alice and my girlfriend were coming down the stairs. She fell into my arms and kissed me. We leaned closer and the kiss got deeper.

"I will leave you two alone now. See you later, Edward." Alice said smiling and I heard her move away and out to the garage. I'm guessing she wanted to pull the car out of the garage for her and the others. Yes, if any of my siblings was getting a whipping I wouldn't want to be here either. Jasper and Emmett were coming into the living room and went straight to the kitchen to report the damaged interior to our father. With Bella in my arms I listened to the conversation. _Two lamps, one picture in the hallway and lots of glasses of course … _

Suddenly I moved away from Bella and took her hand. "Come on," I said and pulled her softly with me in the direction of the kitchen. "I ask him, if I can bring you home ..."

"Okay."

I made my way through the living room, as my brothers came towards us. Both were grinning. Emmett stopped in front of me. "I really wouldn't want to be you right now, Eddy!"

My eyes narrowed and I growled deeply in my chest. Emmett did not flinch, but our vampire father cleared his throat in the kitchen as a warning. Emmett ducked his head. "Sorry, Dad!"

They strolled off to my sister's car as we entered the big kitchen. Dad sat on a chair behind the table, studying his service schedule for work. Mum and Rosalie were doing the dishes. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes?"

I sighed. "May I bring Bella home, please?"

He tapped the pencil on the paper in front of him – thinking. "Yes," he answered quiet and looked me in the eyes. "You are to be home in half an hour! Not one minute later. Because we have something to discuss, right?"

I bit my lip and bowed my head in shame. "Yes."

Bella embraced my mother first, then my father, who kissed her on the top of her head and waved to Rosalie, who was not even looking at her. We walked out to my silver Volvo and got in. As I sat down and felt the cotton of the seat on my bottom, I shivered. The whole way to Bella's place, I thought about the upcoming talk with my father, who I had showed the rebellious son, who had lost control ... again. I really wasn't looking forward to my return home.

**A/N:** Edward comes home in the next chapter and someone needs medical treatment :) See you guys!

Take care, Vanessa


	3. A peck of trouble!

**A/N: **Hi Guys! Sorry for the wait, but I was busy with my german stories :( Here we go! Edward is coming home and does something stupid and the Cullens have company! Happy reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine! All Twilight stuff goes to Stephenie Meyer!

**Warning**: Mention of spanking!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and to _ryannotseth_ for beta reading :)

Edward`s Pov

_Right on time, right on time … _I thought to myself, as I rounded the next curve and pulled into the garage. I cut the car engine and did nothing. I just sat there and thought. A few seconds later I took a look at the clock in the car and opened the door. _Damm it, Edward! Stop the stalling, it's only a spanking, right? … Yes, but a bad one! _

I slammed the door shut and opened the connection door to the house. Deeply I inhaled the scents of my family and cursed in my head again. Nobody was home, except my father and me. I have to say, I really thought, there was the tiny possibility that he would forget it, but … come on he is Carlisle, right? He would not forget something like "_His son throwing his rival into the garden"_!

I sighed and walked through the living room, that was free from most of the party garbage and entered the kitchen, where I had seen my father last. The room was empty, but the lights were on. I turned around and froze, as he suddenly appeared before me. I cleared my throat nervously. "Ehm, greetings from Bella, she liked the party ..."

"That's good." He answered. "Is she scared about the whole incident?"

I grinned and shook my head, as Carlisle walked over to the sink, washing his hands. He had changed into his blue jeans and a black sweater. "You know Bella, she's not scared for her life! She wants to help us."

"Will you let her help?" My father asked then, turning to me raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Or will she be with Jacob, while we are in battle?" I read Dad's mind, he was thinking. _"Jacob can protect her ..."_

My eyes narrowed and before I could think clearly, I growled at my Dad. My eyes flashed with anger, but I regreted it a second later.

The short rebellion was stopped, as he turned his head to me. Mouth open in disbelief about my disrespect and anger towards him, even worse I had read his mind, knowing he didn't appreciate me doing that. He let the kitchen towel fall on the black counter.

I gulped and my eyes drifted to the floor. Searching the polished wood for something to distract me from my horrible behaviour, I stammered an apology. "Dad, I am sorry, I don`t know…"

He cut me off with an angry voice. "Yes. But _I_ know, Edward! I know that you are in for it now and NOTHING can prove me wrong! You don't talk to me like that and you don't growl at me! I want you to go upstairs now and not another word! Change and wait in my office! You hear me?"

"But, Dad, th..."

"Do You Hear Me Edward?"

Now he was losing his patience. If I really wanted to live see tomorrow, I had best obey him.

"Yes, Sir."

Slowly I made my way out of the kitchen and climbed up the stairs to the second floor. Once there I fumbled with the buttons on my shirt and stopped in the middle of the hallway. _What … _I smelled something and I heard something. Turning I walked to our bathroom and opened the door. As I inhaled the horrible scent again, I rolled my eyes and stepped inside.

The light was switched on. There half lying on the floor, hunched over the toilet, was Mike Newton. My blond haired classmate didn't look well. Pale, coughing and spacey, a half full bottle of something was standing next to him on the cold tile floor. He hadn't noticed me yet, eagerly trying to vomit in our toilet bowl. _Great! Emmett and Jasper did a wonderful_ _job, searching the whole house!_ I turned away from that vile smell, without addressing him. In a second I was in the hallway again.

"DAD?" I called for my father.

He was upstairs in a second. "Yes," he asked me, a little annoyed that I had not changed yet.

"Uhm, we have a situation here," I explained grinning and motioned to him to follow me into the bathroom.

Outside of the door he stopped, smelling what I had smelled a minute earlier and then opened the door. I went in after him and watched as Carlisle shook his head sadly and then knelt down beside Mike, who had grabbed the white toilet bowl by the sides. Carefully my Dad laid a hand on his back to comfort him.

"Mike?" He addressed him in his most caring voice; he rubbed Mike's back slightly. "Can you hear me? It's Dr. Cullen. Mike, look at me please."

I leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over my chest. How I hate this guy! Now I had to wait even longer until we were alone. I shook my head frustrated over the whole situation. Mike was leaning now against my father's chest, trying to focus on something other than our toilet and his vomiting.

"Get me a cold wet towel, please." My father instructed.

I huffed, not moving at first. _I don't like that little … _

"Edward!" Carlisle called me again and my eyes snapped to his. He looked mad now. I made my way over to the cupboard, opened it and took out one small grey towel. After I ran it under the cold - and I mean icy cold - water I put it into my father's outstretched hand. He placed it on Mike's forehead. After a few seconds Mike spit into the toilet again.

After that, Newton finally looked at my father. "D-Dr. Cul-len … I do not f-feel s-so good ..."

I smirked, leaning with my back against the doorframe again. "Yeah, I believe that … After one bottle of vodka and other stuff, I wouldn`t feel too good either …" I addressed Carlisle. "Should we call the cops, Dad? He is underage and he got drunk in public! He is going to jail ..."

I laughed so hard, that I did not noticed my father's angry look first. After three more seconds, I got it and shut my mouth while clearing my throat.

Mikes eyes went wide at my suggestion and he started to panic. Dad watched me, while getting up with Mike in his arms. "You are really getting on my nerves now, my dear son. … Go and call his parents! They can come and get him!"

I nodded and went into the hallway, where I laughed a little bit more and then strolled into my father's office. As I opened the door and walked in, I sighed heavily. My eyes drifted from his desk, to the closet, where Dad kept is belt, and back to his desk, where he would have my bend over for my punishment, causing me to groan in dismay. _After Mike is out of the house, Carlisle will blister my behind in here. For many different reasons! _Walking over to the big desk, I grabbed his black phone and dialed the number of the Newton's.

**A/N:** Yeah, we have an intruder called Mikey and Edward is not one bit happy about it! Now he has to wait, till his parents arrive and get him out of the house. I know that Em and Jazz normally had noticed Mikes scent in the house, so had Daddy but I wanted this little funny plot with Newton in here :) Edwards case did not look very good, after he growled at Carlisle, right? … Stay tuned! It is getting better! Take care, love you all. Vanessa


	4. Only one step away

**AN:** Finally the next chapter :) I had damm fun writing this with _ryannotseth_! Hope you enjoy our work!

Edward is losing his paitence with the little intruder and gets on Carlisles nerves as well ...

**Disclaimer:** The characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer! But I love playing with them :)

Edward`s Pov

"_Edward? Get my bag for me, please."_

I put the phone back, grabbed his black medical bag from under his desk and went into the bathroom again, which is where I had last seen my father and Mike. Nothing! The room was empty. I stepped out and I suddenly smelt my Dad's scent coming from my bedroom.

_Ah come on, please … Dad! You didn't put that little punk on my bed did you? _I sighed._ Why couldn't you have used your room?_

I froze in the doorway and saw what I had suspected, Mike was lying on the big bed that I bought for Bella, and was coughing loudly. Carlisle sat next to him on the covers and rubbing his forehead with the wet towel. Slowly I stepped forward, put his bag on the bed and reported, still feeling my anger.

"I called Mrs. Newton and they are coming down here to get him. They should be here in about half an hour."

He looked at me, nodding sadly. "Thank you."

Carlisle turned his attention to Mike again, who suddenly turned away from him. As I wasn't reading his thoughts, it was surprising for me too when he vomited again. Right in the middle of my big bed all over the golden satin covers.

"Oh no!" I yelled and clapped my hand to my forehead. "You've ruined my covers, you idiot! Don't you know how to hold your alcohol …?" I started to yell at my classmate, only to have my Dad speak to me in a voice that Mike could not hear.

"Edward! That is enough!"

I quickly stopped, and I'm sure if I could I would be blushing.

My father told him not to worry and opened his bag. "Go and get me a glass of water and a bucket."

I wanted to argue, but knew I shouldn't push my luck with Dad right now. Huffing I turned around and felt his eyes on my back. "God, my room is going to stink forever," I mumbled to myself, too quietly for any human to hear.

He had heard me of course. "Edward, BUCKET AND WATER, NOW!"

"Yes ..." I cringed and was glad to be away from Mike's mess.

Slowly I made my way downstairs to our storage room and got a grey bucket out. As I poured some water in a glass in the kitchen, my anger rose again. A silent growl escaped my mouth and I spun around. My right hand shot forward and I grabbed a paper cup that was left over from the party. With full vampire force I crushed it in my fist and growled again as the rest of the water in it flew into my face and on the grey shirt. Even angrier now, I stomped my right foot on the pedal of the trash can and the can flew open so fast, that the lid broke off its hinges.

_Oh no …_ I cringed again, as I watched as the silver lid flew through our kitchen and slid over our wooden floor. It came to a crashing stop against the counter with a loud _bang_.

It only took two seconds and my father stood in the doorway. "_One … two … three … f-"_

I carefully controlled myself as I heard him counting in his head. "_Five … six … seven ..."_

As Carlisle had reached _ten_, he stepped into my personal space and placed his hands on his hips. "Are you done with your temper tantrum now, or do we have to step outside for a moment and discuss your behaviour?"

"N-no, Sir." I swallowed the lump in my throat as I shook my head and felt fresh tears in my eyes.

My father shot me a stern look and fingered on his black belt. "Do you remember my warning earlier?"

As I did not answer, he continued sternly. "What has gotten into you this evening?"

I quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Dad, it won't happen again. It's just he ruined my sheets, the ones Mom helped me pick for Bella. … I really don't know what's wrong with me tonight; honestly I'm not trying to make you angrier with me."

He let go of the belt and put his hands on my shoulders. "Edward, behave please … please. Don`t make this any harder for you, okay?"

I sniffed and nodded. "I am really sorry." My eyes turned to the damaged trash can on the kitchen floor. "I'll clean this up."

Carlisle stopped me. "Yes and hurry, alright, I'll be upstairs with Mike."

He took the glass of water from the counter, gave me one last warning look and went upstairs again.

After I had cleaned up my little mess, I went into my bedroom too. Mike was sitting on the bed now, pale as a ghost and shaking a little bit. I stepped forward as my Dad pulled two red pills out of a package. He handed them to Newton and then handed him the water as well. I placed the bucket in front of my class mate and went to my closet, to took a fresh dry black shirt out. I changed my pants as well and put my shoes under the bed.

After Mike had taken the pain killers and drank one more glass of water my father started lecturing him. "Mike, there is no alcohol in my house, except the medical kind;" he started slowly. Mike watched him as I took a seat on my desk chair. My father continued. "Since you are underage you should not drink alcohol, especially vodka and other strong alcohol in public … and never in my home, Mike!"

I grinned as Mike gulped and played with his fingers. Dad can really get to someone, if he is mad. And he is damm mad right now! As Carlisle looked over his shoulder and his eyes fell on me, my grin quickly vanished. "I know that my children don`t buy vodka." He watched Newton again. "And I think you must have brought it here by yourself, didn't you?"

I have to say; now I was satisfied. Mikey, who had watched out for Bella on her first day in school, was in trouble with my Dad! I sighed as I remembered what I had done a few hours ago in our garden. I will not get away with a stern lecture and a slap on the wrist.

Newton held his bucket a little tighter. "I-I am sorry, Dr. Cullen. It was an honest mistake!"

The rest of the time was spent waiting for the arrival of Mrs. and Mr. Newton. I hadn't met them before and I have to say, I wasn't really looking forward to it. If they are only a little bit like Mike here, then I really don't want to meet them. Softly I groaned and put my palms on my face. I heard movement near me, but didn`t look up. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder, then in my thick hair, stroking it lovingly.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked softly, stroking my mess of hair again as he tried to calm me down.

"Nothing," I mumbled through my hands. My voice was almost a whisper, but he heard me. I shook my head in an attempt to get rid of his hand, but it stayed where it was.

I sighed as my father knelt in front of me and my chair. He took his hand off my head and gently grabbed my wrists. My protection was gone … I had to look him in the face and saw this mask, that he had put on for Mike. He wasn't smiling or anything like that, but Dad did look calm and _doctor like_!

"_I know you don`t like this whole situation, but his parents will show up any second now."_

He was right. I hated that! I hated the waiting and the fact that this ass had vomited into my bed and still lay there! _Every bone in my body wanted to kill him. But I have to stay calm and collected, rig_ht?

Dad raised an eyebrow. "We will talk about this in a few minutes, alright?"

"Yes," I answered him and lowered my head. Of course I didn't want to have the talk with my father, because I know exactly direction it will go in, but the waiting was even worse. We both heard the arrival of a car driving down to our house, almost 30 seconds earlier than Mike did. Carlisle rose to his feet and helped Mike off my bed and into the hallway.

Newton wasn't too steady on his feet as we went downstairs. Dad put him on the lounge and I positioned myself on the other side, crossing my arms over my chest – staring angrily at him. Mr. Newton knocked softly on our glass front door and Carlisle greeted him with hand shake and his famous _Dr. Cullen smile_. The two Dad's and Mike's mother strolled through our large living room and I rose to my feet in an attempt to be polite and looking like one of the best behaved doctor's sons. Mrs. Newton rushed to Mike's side, as Mr. Newton came towards me and stretched his hand out. "And you must be Edward!"

_Sure! Who else could I be?_ Smiling I shook hands with the man, who look like a big nerd and let go quickly … "Yes, Sir. Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Edward." He said and took a first look at his own son. Then his eyes were on me again. "Thank you for watching out for Mike and helping him, as he obviously couldn't help himself." He turned to my father, who was getting Mike to his feet again. "Dr. Cullen, Thank you!"

Dad helped Mrs. Newton bring Mike out to their car, as Mike's father went after them, leaving me standing in the doorway of the front door, watching them. _I could go change my sheets now but …_ smiling I stayed where I was. Hopefully Mike would vomit into their new dark red Jeep Range Rover! I waited. Mike's parents got into their car and my father slammed the door closed, as soon as Mike was seated safely on the back seat. As the engine kicked in and Mr. Newton pulled out backwards, I saw my poor classmate turn over, clasping his stomach. I could smell that he really did vomit onto the expensive black leather back seat - thanks to my sensitive vampire senses. Newton hit the brakes roughly and turned around, staring at his son with wide eyes. I grinned wider, as Dad walked to the jeep, wanting to help again. As I read the Newton's and my father's thoughts about this whole incident I really started laughing so hard, that I had to turn away from the scene.

I heard my Dad asking if he can do anything to help, but the Newtons refused and finally turned the jeep around. Carlisle stepped back and shot me a look that would normally have given me shivers – not this time! I ignored his quiet warning and we both watched the Range Rover leave our property. As soon as the car was out of sight, he was in front of me, grabbing me by the collar. He shoved me backwards into the house and closed the door.

My eyes went wide. "Ah, Dad, come on," I pleaded my case – smiling now. "I knew that he would do it again and it was funny, so ..."

„Stop. It. Now!" He interrupted me firmly and let go off my shirt. I shut my mouth and he finished his orders. "I don't want to hear any more laughter at Mike's expense out of you, Edward! You go to your room now, change and wait for me in my office! Go!"

_I am in-deep!_ _All of this_ _is Mike's fault _… "Yes, Dad," I answered, turned away from him and walked upstairs in a second. Once in my room, I quickly changed the sheets on my bed. I left the medical bag on the floor, cause I knew that he didn't like it, if his children touched it without permission and walked over to my closet. I changed into new boxers, a grey T-Shirt and my black, long legged sleep pants and walked out of the room. As I crossed the hallway, I heard him downstairs talking on the phone. Carlisle called mum and my siblings, telling them that we will need about one more hour … I cringed and opened his office door.

**AN:** Edward you are such an idiot :) Can`t you keep your mouth shut? Now you have it! The Newtons are away and Daddy is having a fit! And I loved the fact, that Edward damaged the paper cup and the trash can, lol … Well the next chapter is the one, you are all waiting for … This will take time to write down, so please be paitent. I love you all, regards Vanessa


	5. Flying high and crashing down

**A/N: ****Note: Chapter 5 got proofread and corrected by **_**sisterglitch! Thanks, girl**_**! **

Hey guys! Yes it`s me, I am still alive :) I am really sorry for the looong wait, but I was very busy lately. Thank you ALL for your nice comments and reviews on this little story. Again, I love this strong community here! You are the best! So, now here we have the, probably, last chapter of this story. Hope you all enjoy. Edward is in Carlisle's study fooling around and then he has to face his father and the punishment...

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

**Warning: **Contains spanking/ corporal punishment with hand and belt! Don`t like, don`t read!

A big** THANK YOU **goes to my betas_ryannotseth _and_ sisterglitch_!

**Chapter 5**** Jumping high and crashing down**

Edward's POV

I opened his office door for the second time today and closed it with a low _click_ behind me. My eyes drifted to the window and for a moment I thought about a fast escape, but then I waved the idea away. He would hear and catch me as soon as I landed in the first tree outside the house. Shaking my head, I went to the desk and sat down in my chair, stretching my legs out and crossing my arms over my chest. I was so dead! All of this was my own fault. I knew what my father thought about violence or damaging stuff in fury and rage. I cringed. Slowly I put my hands over my face and hoped he would stay downstairs for hours.

A few seconds later my eyes were searching for something to distract me from this mess. I scanned Carlisle's dark brown desk. Medical books, a bunch of paperwork, the black phone on the charger - his red pencil! Except for these things, his desk was clean. Slowly I pushed myself up and out of the chair. My right hand grabbed the dark red pen and I sunk back again. Resting my left leg on my right, dangling my socked-clad foot over the wooden floor, I opened the pen and flipped it around in my fingers.

Pushing my chair backwards and standing up, I played with the pencil, as I thought about a good explanation for the behavior I showed him today. I strolled over the wooden floor and came to a stop before the big windows. Lowering my hand with the pencil, I dangled my arm to my right side, flipping it again between my fingers. _That damn wolf boy!_

Really angry now, I lifted the dark red pen and smashed it into the glass in front of me. The sound was quiet. I watched it flying backwards and down onto the floor next to me. A little bit annoyed I picked it up again - or should I say, the little pieces of it? I looked wide-eyed at my father's favorite pen, which I broke into its separate parts. Wasn't Dad going to give me a good spanking for being violent against Jacob and for my temper tantrum I threw earlier?

Hanging my head I walked back to the desk and my chair, sitting down again, I surveyed the pieces of the pen in my hand. Perhaps I could fix it? I put them on the clean side of his desk and tried to put it back together. I heard him coming upstairs. As fast as I could I searched for a good place to hide them, but it was too late. My father was outside the door. I picked up the two sheets of paper and shoved the pen under them. Right as he opened the office door, I fell backwards into my chair again – putting on an innocent face.

I heard the door snap shut. He sighed heavily and sat down in front of me in his leather chair. I watched my hands instead of paying attention to him. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't meet his eyes and the disappointed look he was probably giving me.

I got away with it for a few seconds, then I heard him in my head_. "Edward? Can we please look each other in the eye?"_

Slowly I raised my head and looked at him. "I`m sorry, Dad," I whispered.

He raised an eyebrow at my pitiful apology. Then he leaned forward and linked his fingers. "Oh, really?" He asked and sounded like he was surprised by that. I knew he was playing with me. He sighed. "You are apologizing for what exactly, Edward? For damaging our banister? For hurting Jacob and making a scene outside and in front of our guests?" He continued as I heard irony dripping from his lips. "Or you are sorry for losing your temper in our kitchen and defying my authority?"

My eyes went wide and I gulped. He was not finished yet. Dad held up a finger and pointed it to me. "But perhaps you want to apologize for making fun of poor Mike? ... By the way, who got him drunk?"

As he listed my crimes I remained silent. My gut tightened.

"Edward," Carlisle asked. "Are you planning on answering me - what?"

I was ready to burst into tears now! He had me! There wasn't anything I could tell him to prove that he wasn't right. So ... "Guilty," I answered him in a cocky voice as a venom tear ran down my cheek.

My father was not grinning! He was not amused and he was fed up with me now! His hand came crashing down on his desk so fast it made me cringe. He rose from his chair and I watched him wide-eyed, as he shoved his chair back. As he was coming my way at a human pace, our phone rang suddenly and I let out a low sigh of relief. My behind was safe for perhaps ... a few minutes!

He grabbed the phone and looked at the Caller-ID. "Dr. Cullen speaking." He answered the call and turned away from me. It was the hospital. Carlisle walked over to the window and his gaze went from angry to annoyed in a second. Slowly he put his head to one side, as he was thinking something and inspected the scratch in the glass. I had turned my position in the chair a little bit to watch him.

He put his finger on the tiny scratch, which was left from the encounter with the expensive, old pencil and turned his face to me. I immediately turned my head away from him. Then he was speaking to the hospital again. "Yes, I can do this! Sure ..." He was collected as he spoke to Doctor Snow on the line. In his mind he was not. Suddenly he tuned me out and walked away from the window and back to his desk. "One second, Dr. Snow ..."

_Oh no!_ _He is searching for his pencil!_

I shot out of my chair, as he scanned the desk with his eyes and his fingers. "Ehm, I could get you one from my room ..."

He shot me a warning look. "Sit down, Edward!"

Gulping I sat back and watched him searching for something that wasn't there anymore. Or only in pieces!

_Come on! __In other circumstances that would be very funny! For me!_

Carlisle let me back in on his mind. "_Where is that damn pencil, for God's sake? I know it was here somewhere..."_

Suddenly he moved his hand over the papers and stopped. I froze! He shot me a look. Then Carlisle picked the papers up and his eyes flashed golden with anger. "Yes, Dr. Snow I am still here, only one second," he told him, as he strode to the door and into the hallway. He was back again in a flash, slamming the door shut and walking to his desk. "Okay, go," he told his co-worker in a hurried voice. He grabbed a sheet of paper and scribbled something with my pen. Then saying a quick goodbye, he hung up.

"What did you do with my pencil, Edward?"

I looked at him. He put the paper on the other side of his desk and grabbed the parts of his pencil – looking skeptically at them. Then his eyes were on me again. I gulped. "I was bored and ..." _Oh! Wrong answer, Edward! _He was furious now. Slowly he leaned over the wood in front of him. I pushed myself deeper into my chair, not taking my eyes off him.

"You were _what?_" He barked at me. Then he whispered. "Let me tell you something. I got this pencil from a very old friend of mine. Centuries ago, Edward. It was a present - a keepsake, if might say."

My gaze drifted down. _How could I?_ "I am sorry, Dad, I really am." I looked up again. "C-can`t I buy you a new one? I will get one somewhere, I promise!" My eyes were full of hope.

He pushed the little pieces out of the way and stood. "I`ve got to change now. I don't want to ruin my new shirt." He went to the office door and turned to me again. "You stay in your seat, hear me?"

"Yes, sir," I answered quietly.

One second later he was out of the door and I was alone again.

I kept seated on my chair until he came back. He had changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a comfortable black sweater. His favourite one! Dad stood by the door and let me in on his thoughts. He shot me a replay of this evening's event in our garden. He showed me where I had smashed Jacob on the ground and lunged at him. I saw how pissed he was at my horrible behaviour! Another replay of my temper tantrum in our kitchen! Then his mind was blank again. He blocked me!

I shivered and stood up. Moving my body towards my coven leader, I tried to say something but he was faster.

"What were you thinking?" He asked in a low but angry voice crossing his arms over his chest. Carlisle was mad and he didn't bother to hide _that_ from me.

Silence. I kept my lips sealed, but my eyes went into a golden state. Yes, I was mad, too. And I could not say how I hated this damn _dog_! Before I could think straight, I yelled and snarled into my father`s face. "WHAT WAS _HE_ THINKING, DAD?"

As the angry snarl left my mouth and my eyes flashed in anger, he shot forward. I was grabbed around my torso. I didn't have time to react - it was too late ... He dragged me with him back to my chair and put his foot up on it. Suddenly I was facing the wooden floor in his office and I froze! Carlisle had pulled my right hand behind my back to restrain me and pushed my sleep pants down to my knees. Gulping, I realized he would not put up with any more of my antics. _I was as good as dead. _My boxers followed quickly.

"Dad, I am sorry, I ...," I started apologizing and begging him. "Please, I ... Ohw!"

The first smack from his hand shut me up in a split second. A second and a third were added to my bare behind. Damn, it hurt. Ten hard smacks later, he pulled me and my boxers back up. I sniffed and he let go of my t-shirt. My eyes were glued to the floor. I was ashamed.

"Look at me, Edward!"

Slowly I shifted my gaze to him. My father held up a finger. "I will only say this once! I told you to behave and you didn't, right? This spanking was your final warning! You will converse with me now adult to adult and if you start such a tantrum again, my boy, you will not be able to sit for a whole _week_! That's a promise! Are we clear now?"

Sniffing again, I nodded. "Yes, Dad."

"Good." He grabbed my chair und put it on the other wall. He came back to me and leaned with his back against his desk, watching me again. "Do you want to tell me, what exactly Jacob was thinking?"

I thought a moment about it. "Stuff about Bella," I explained. I shrugged my shoulders in defeat. "He and she together ..."

He shook his head slowly. _What is wrong now?_ "What?" I asked. Confusion etched on my face.

"Nothing." He cleared his throat. "I am sorry. Go on, please."

"Jacob thought this stuff and I lost it, okay? It's not a secret that I can't stand him! Especially near Bella! That is the point!"

He sighed and tapped his fingers on the edge of the desk. "But for Christ's sake, Edward, we have to team up with the pack, if we want to protect Bella! They want to help us! Jacob wants to help us!" Carlisle rubbed his forehead with his thumb. "So ... he and you, my son, have to-"

"_Team up_," I interrupted him.

"Yeah, team up," my Dad repeated. "The battle with this vampire army is trouble enough for me! So I don't need further trouble on our side or with my own son, understood?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, Dad, I am trying, I promise!" I was becoming nervous now. Our little chat was close to the end and I wasn't looking forward to my punishment. He got up from his desk and went over to the dark closet. I rolled my eyes and was lucky he didn't see me. My vampire father opened the doors and gave me a quick look over his shoulder. "Pants down and bend over the desk, Edward."

_How I hate this command..._

Slowly my fingers moved to my sleep pants and I pushed them down. They fell to my ankles and pooled on the wood below me. Sighing deeply I dragged my feet to the desk and bent over. I put my arms on his desk, folded them together and rested my forehead on them with another nervous sigh. My Dad closed the doors of the closet and I heard his footsteps coming towards me. He stopped and I was silent.

The sound made by the leather belt when my father put it on his desk beside me, always pushed me over the edge. I hated that _click_ of the buckle! Now I felt his hand on my back, rubbing comforting circles and trying to cool me down a little bit. But we both knew it wasn't working anymore. _Tick, tick, tick..._ The only sound in the room now, was this damn clock on his wall beside the door!

Suddenly the rubbing ended. I sighed and put my face deeper in my arms to quiet the sounds of pain I would be making. I knew that my father wouldn't be bothered if I was yelling my lungs out, but it was embarrassing for me, so... I tried to keep quiet every time.

"Tell me now." He tried to get my attention. "How did this very nice evening that your sister planned out for about two weeks, become into a full disaster? And again, you can be very happy that nobody saw what I saw, Edward! Tell me!"

I racked my brain. Silence. _I am the_ _king in stalling._

He sighed deeply. "I don't have your attention, it seems to me? Right?... Maybe _this_ will get your attention!"

In one movement he pushed my boxers down to my sleep pants. My eyes flew open, as my father pressed a little harder on my back and then swatted my behind five times in quick succession. I shrieked and cried out. "Ohw! ... Ohw!" _This_ got my attention very well!

"Okay, okay," I stammered out and gulped. "I... was not very friendly to Jacob! I attacked him and ... damaged our banister and mom's flowers. I was disrespecting you and made fun of Mike Newton. I lost my temper a few times!"

My father rubbed my back again. "Very good, that's all! Then I think we should begin now!"

I shut my eyes and pressed my face deeper into my arms. As the first smack landed, I was caught by surprise as always. My body jolted forward and my Dad increased his pressure on me immediately. He smacked my right and left cheek and the center of my behind in alternation. The pain I felt was bad enough, but as we were linked to each other through my mind reading, I could feel his disappointment and frustration towards his son.

Over and over again through the years I had promised him to restrain my anger and control my temper. But nothing! Really, I had tried often enough, but only a tiny situation can set me up and my demon breaks out!

"Ohw, Daaaad," I begged him, as his right landed with force on my bare bottom. The smacks were hard, and I couldn't concentrate any thing other than the pain in my ass. I wouldn't be able to sit tomorrow, that was clear!

With a steady rhythm he trashed my poor, bare behind again and again and hadn't even switched to the belt yet. The next smack was so hard, I started crying venom tears into my arms. With the next smack, I raised my head and I yelped out. Without thinking, my right hand shot back to protect me from more smacks. Of course my father grabbed it and stopped. "No," he commanded shortly, and pinned my hand behind my back. _Damn! Now it`s really uncomfortable! How can I be such an idiot?_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pick up the belt from his desk. He folded it with only one hand and with the belt buckle, so it was out of the way. I groaned deeply and pushed my face into my naked arms again. _Man, this will suck..._ Dad opened his mind for me then. It pained him a lot to do this! He hated every second of it! He sighed. "Only 25, Edward, than we are finished."

The first strike with the leather was always the worst one. Carlisle had purchased a belt that could not break on vampire skin a few years ago, as my other brothers and I were rebelling against his authority! We were bad! Dad had to rein us back in and he did it with this belt! Story finished! That thing hurt a lot and my siblings and I are constantly trying to avoid a painful session with it. Every one of us had experienced the leather more than once in our life time, except our cute, little sister Alice. She was over my father's knees only two times, if I recall it right, and I do not remember anymore what she did!

But now, it was my turn to pay the piper. Wailing, I tried to stay focused. _Smack ... smack ... smack!_ I didn't count. Okay, I _forgot_ to count, but it was nearly over. New tears ran over my cheeks as my father gave me lick after lick on my already sore bottom. The leather crashed down again. My eyes flew open and flickered widely. Then suddenly - he stopped. I tried to catch my breath and sunk onto the desktop under me. I have to admit, it was not the worst spanking I had gotten from him, but my father had made his point very clear this time. And I had gotten the painful message!

I heard him putting the belt away. A second later he helped me up and I flew into his strong arms that he wrapped protectively around my trembling body. I sniffed and shoved my face into the crook of his neck to breathe in his unique smell.

Carlisle rubbed my back in comfort. "Sh ... it´s okay. I forgive you, Edward. We're fine now. Deep breaths, good now..."

He put his hand in my mess of hair and I stayed close to him. This was always the best part!

After a few more minutes without speaking, I pushed myself away from him. I sighed and rubbed the venom out of my eyes. Then I looked at him again. "I am sorry, Dad. For all this mess," I whispered.

Carlisle ran a hand through my hair again and smiled. "I know ... Come on! Go to bed and I will fetch you a cool pack from the fridge, sound good?"

Now I was smiling too. I grabbed my pants with one hand and darted for the door.

In my room, I climbed into the large bed, but not before I took off the covers, the ones Mike had vomited on. _Uhrg ..._ Lying on my stomach, I pushed my head into the golden pillow and sighed. Only a few seconds later my Dad entered my room and sat down on the edge of my big bed. I felt his eyes on my sore bottom. In his thoughts, Carlisle was beating himself up, because of what he had to do to his poor son.

"Dad, please, stop, okay," I told him and shot him a look over my shoulder. "I deserved it. It's alright, old man!"

"_Old man, huh?__ Be careful, my son, very careful!"_

I snickered into my pillow, as my father put on a pair of medical gloves and opened the cream to relieve my pain a little bit. I sucked a breath in, as he carefully rubbed the cream on my bottom. I flinched a few times, but he was soon finished. He put a kitchen towel on my skin and the blue cool-pack above. Now I as a little bit comforted. Dad closed his medical bag, then rubbed my back in comfort again.

"In addition to your punishment, Edward, I take your car keys for a week, okay?"

_W-what?_

I looked at him. "Please, Dad..."

He gave me a stern look and I shut my mouth again. He nodded. "Good! Tomorrow we are going to Billy and Jacob and you will apologize for your behaviour tonight! And I want to see a proper apology!" I wanted to say something, but was cut off. "I don`t want to hear it, Edward! It`s final! Go to rest now." I felt him kissing me on the top of my bronze hair and then he rose from the bed. Taking his medical bag, he walked to the door and opened. "I am downstairs, if you need me. ... Is it okay, if I call your siblings and your mother back now?"

"Sure, Dad."

I heard him searching my coat pockets and taking my car keys out. Then he was gone.

Rolling my eyes, I shifted my position a bit, but it didn`t help my sore bottom. I grimaced at the pain and thought about Bella and what she be doing now. Perhaps worrying about me and my punishment. Slowly I rose from the bed and grabbed my mobile from the night stand. I dialed Bella's number and waited. Finally I heard her lovely voice. "Hey you!"

I grinned. "Hey my love!"

"Are you still alive, Edward?" She asked me with amusement in her voice.

"That is really not funny, Bella," I told her and moved my legs on the bed. The cool pack was working miracles! "It hurts a lot..." We talked about half an hour. About the party, the guests and of course I told her about Mike Newton being drunk. Suddenly I heard two cars coming our way and then driving into the garage. My family was home! Closing doors. Dad and Mom talking downstairs. Footsteps on the stairs. I grinned. "Bella, I have to hang up, now. The others are home and in only two seconds my bedroom door will burst open and I have to tell them every tiny detail of my sp- ... punishment! ... See you, bye love."

I hung up and put the phone back on my night stand right at that moment, as my door opened and Emmett and Jasper flew inside with wide grins. I groaned. _How I hate siblings, sometimes!_

**A/N: **How do you like it? Please review!

Thank you all for your support, reviews, pms through my break and your nice words about my writing. That means the world to me! Perhaps I will write another little chapter of Edward and Carlisle going to the Blacks and Edward apologizing to Jake ...And I have another idea for an one-shot in my head for a couple of months, one from eclipse and the training session, but not the time to write it down. I don`t know when, but I will. Probably first in german, then translate in english for you guys :)

Love, Vanessa


	6. Chapter 6 Rise and Shine

**AN: **Still here and with me? That´s cool! Thanks a lot! I had a very difficult year sadly :( Had/have a health problem, what caused me to move from the city and the noises there to a quiet town near my hometown. Now I am feeling much better and can enjoy writing again! Sorry it took so long!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

**Warning: **Nope! No spanking here but talking about it ...

**Thanks: **Of course my beta! And I wanted to thank all of you, who wrote me pms and asked about my health. That was so nice from you all! THANKS :)

**And now! Have fun!**

**Chapter 6 Rise and Shine!**

Edward's POV

The next morning was a Saturday. We all were home and Carlisle had his day off from work. I stood **- **because sitting was too painful **- **in our large kitchen, head bowed over the table where my sister Alice was seated. Now and thenI moved my right hand to my sore behind to soften the hard cotton of my dark denim jeans. It didn't work. She watched me carefully, tapping her slender fingers next to the expensive chess board to distract me from her thoughts. She badly wanted to win!

"What are you doing?" I asked and returned her big grin.

"Nothing." She shrugged her shoulders, took one of her white chess figures and moved it over the board.

"You know what I mean! You are distracting me, Alice." My eyes quickly followed her move and I focussed on her thoughts again to figure out what she was planning.

Esme stood on a small ladder, with her back to us, and cleaned the cupboards. I couldn't see her face, but saw her in my mind, and I knew she was grinning too.

"Sit _down _and play!" My sister retorted with an evil grin now and stopped tapping. She knew I was still hurting from my spanking last night. "That would distract you pretty good,I think."

"Alice-" Mum warned her and rubbed the wet cloth against the wood. She had been cleaning almost the whole morning now. I couldn't tell if she really liked doing it or not. She dipped the cloth in the bucket of water again and closed the cupboard - cleaning the outside now.

"Shut up, Alice!" I snarled at my pixie-haired sister.

A low, deep growl errupted from the living room next to us. I rolled my eyes at my father's silent rebuke. He hated such foul language in our house and normally we kids avoided it as best we could. But if we didn't or if there was a repeat of that incident, we earned ourselves a good taste of soap. I cannot count how often I had had a meeting like this with my father in the bathroom. Too often!

"He heard you." My sister snickered.

"Sorry, Dad!" I let my eyes playfully flashin anger. I then moved my figure over the board and kicked her bishop out of the game. Now I was grinning widely and placed my palms on the table top.

We heard movement in the living room and a second later, our father**, **dressed in jeans and a black sweater, entered the kitchen. He carried a doctor'smagazine with him and placed it on one of the counters. He grabbed his car keys and stopped next to me - watching the game for a moment.

_"We have to go, Edward." _He reminded me silently and played with the keys in his hand.

"Where?" I asked him confused.

"Perhaps to the Black's?" Carlisle answered and raised an eyebrow at me.

_Did__I ask a stupid question here?_

"Oh ..." My shoulders sunk as I remembered my horrible behaviour towards Jacob yesterday. I promised Dad that I would apologize for pushing him over our banister, that I wanted to sunk my sharp fangs into his throat and this stuff, but I really didn't want to apologize. He had thought such awful things about Bella and I really wanted to beat the crap out of him right then. I felt my anger rise again. _Focus, Edward! Don't lose it again, man ..._

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle going to Esme. She leaned down, they kissed deeply, and they smiled at each other full of love. How badly I wanted to be with my Bella right now.

"This won't take long, honey," he told her in his caring voice. "We will be back in one hour, probably one and a half."

She winked at him and Dad went to the front door. He opened and shot me a look. "Coming now?"

"Yes." I straightened up and followed him out of the house and to the garage **- **not without saying goodbye to my mother and sister.

Once there my gaze fell on his Mercedes and the leather seats. I rolled my eyes. I was already in pain and I knew that this car ride wouldn't make it any easier for me. I did avoid sitting for the last twelve hours very good and now I had to sit on my sore behind during our trip to my _special friend_. My eyes narrowed as I thought about Jacob.

"Dad?" I nearly whined and he looked at me over the black**, **shiny hood of the car. "Can't I run, please?"

"No, Edward! And I think you know exactly why not." He answered without even thinking about it. He opened his door. "Get in please!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. My butt was still hurting ...

For a second I thought about making another comment, but wisely kept my big mouth shut. I groaned softly and got in his car. As my sore and thumping behind made contact with the seats, I winced and grimaced. Hopefully he would drive a bit faster than usual.

As we arrived at Quileute reservation Carlisle turned off the road and stopped the Mercedes. I jumped out, slamming the door behind me - glad that I could ease the pain finally. Birds were flying above us from tree to tree and I could hear other animals wandering through the forest or hunting near us. I had to admit that I was a bit thirsty, too but now was not the time to feed. Perhaps later. I watched Carlisle walking at a human's pace into the wood. He pushed his car keys into his jeans pocket and observed the surrounding area.

I followed my father quickly and tried not to show my displeasure about this visit. Carefully we stepped through the thick bushes and over fallen trees. My sharp wits were noticing every small movement in the undergrowth. I stepped in line with Carlisle as we came nearer the borderline that parted our area and the reservation.

"Did you call Sam to inform him that we would be crossing the border?" I asked nervously and he stopped next to a big tree.

"Of course I did, Edward." He answered quietly - not looking at me, but the area in front of him. "Sam told methat someone of the pack would welcome and escort us to the house. But-"

He stopped suddenly and I heard it too. There was a low, rumbling noise in front of us. Something was hidden in the bushes, something with a distinct scent. We stayed still. The bushes parted and a very big wolf appeared. He watched us for a moment, then carefully walked forward. I noticed his dark grey fur color - it was Paul. His strong wolf odor was ... disgusting! I couldn't tell what was more awful - wolf odor or the smell of Mike vomiting in my bed. _Uhrg ..._

"Hey, Paul." I addressed the, no doubt hot tempered, member of the pack and raised my right hand in a welcoming gesture. The big wild animal stretched his muscular front legs, shoulders and neck and showed us his white and sharp teeth. I carefully listened to his thoughts and turned to my father, who was waiting patiently for me to translate the wolf's thoughts.

"He welcomes us, and told me that if we are looking for trouble, he is capable of attacking and injuring us pretty badly."

I listened again and grinned. "In one jump! ..."

The wolf watched me and crooked his head to one side in a very human gesture. He played with his ears.

"In one jump! ..." I repeated, laughed and looked at him questioningly. I grinned a bit in disbelief. "You really believe that Paul?"

Paul would not hestitate to attack me or Carlisle if we would cause any danger for the pack. And the big animal could jump both of us, if he liked to. I could already hear my bones cracking under the pressure of the solid wolf teeth. The wolf was showing off! His angry eyes stared into mine a moment longer and I could tell by the state of my father, that Carlisle was nervous about my safety now.

"Ok, I got you!" I said, tryingto calm the animal in front of me. I shot a glance to Dad. If I were alone now, I would probably provoke a fight, only to show Paul that I could handle him. But with my father standing right next to me, I dropped the idea in one second. A second date with his belt was not worth that test!

"We should not provoke him or the rest of the pack while we are with them!" I told Carlisle.

"My words." Dad raised an eyebrow at me, smiled and clapped my left shoulder. "Behave yourself, please. I don't want any trouble!"

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders and told Paul to lead the way. The dark grey wolf sped off and we followed him atvampire speed into the deep forest.

**AN:** Do you like it? I know it´s not much :( To clarify things for you. I "found" this chapter on my computer and it was corrected, too :( The stress in the last months was so intense, that I forgot about it! Normally I wanted to write the whole thing here - with meeting with the Black`s and apology - but *sigh* I couldn´t ... I had no proper idea ... I started with the other Eclispe one-shot, of which I told you :) But it will take a while! My other stories are still there and I will update them as well :)

Thanks again,

love Vanessa


	7. The chemistry between us

**A/N: **Hi guys! Ok, we have the last chapter here! The Cullens arrive at the Black`s house and Edward has to face Billy and Jacob! It`s nothing special, but I think a nice and good ending for everybody :)

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

**Warning: **Contains speaking of spanking. Don`t like - Don`t read, please!

A big** THANK YOU **goes to my beta_sisterglitch _for proof-reading, all the help and her paitence for my long break!

And now ... Have fun :)

**Chapter 7 The Chemistry Between Us**

Edward`s POV

We arrived a few seconds later at the Black's house. I slowed down as Paul did and looked around slowly. I saw the old red house, made out of wood. Next to it was the large garage, where Jacob built and repaired his dirt bikes. One was parked in front ofthe building. Paul was standing in the middle of the front yard - looking at us and playing with his ears. Then the grey wolf took a look into the near forest and took off into the giant, old trees. He was gone.

"Paul?" I called him. I shook my head in disbelief that he left us here alone. That made me nervous.

Then I felt eyes on me. Several eyes! I could hear their voices in my head. The wolf pack was watching us from the forest line. I turned my attention back to the house and could smell Jacob and Billy in there. The strong animal smell was penetrating! I turned my head away - trying not to vomit in the mud under my shoes. Suddenly the front door opened and we saw Billy, wearing a black and red shirt and ablue jeans, in his wheelchair. He watched my father and motioned us to come over.

"Carlisle." He said in his low and friendly voice. "I heard about yesterday. Come in, please."

My father nodded sharply and wandered over to the stairs. I noticed movement in the forest near me. The wolves again. Bushes were shoved aside and Sam Uley, the leader of the pack, came out of the thick undergrowth. He was wearing short jeans and nothing else. He observed me. He irritated me! Before I could think straight or put myself back together a deep growl erupted from my chest and my eyes flashed black. How I hated these wolves.

"Edward! Don't, please." Carlisle warned me in his authoritative voice. My head shot in his direction. He was standing on the porch and was watching us. He moved his head in the direction of the open door. "I would really like to clear this up before I have to go to the hospital in a few hours. And I don't want any patients _before_my shift. Alright?"

_Is he worried about me now or Sam here? _I nodded at my father, shot Sam another unfriendly look and walked through the mud over to the house. At a human pace I climbed up the ramp and Billy turned his wheelchair around. We followed him inside. As the door shut behind me, I quickly turned my attention to our host with the large black cowboy hat. Billy was smiling.

There was movement in the other room behind him. Of course I did smell Jacob in here and now he came out to greet us. He gave my father a look, smiled halfway and then his brown eyes burned into mine. It was really hot in here - not only from the wolves'heat, but from their tempers as well.

Billy wheeled over to the only table in the room und gestured for us to take a seat. Dad took a chair and sat. Jacob stood in the door frame and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. He hadn't taken his eyes off me, since I entered the house - a very unwelcoming and lengthy aggressive gesture! I preferred to stand at the door, since my Dad chose to sit down.

"Billy." He began the conversation by crossing his arms on the table top. "I'm sorry about last evening. Things got out of hand. Edward can be really hot tempered sometimes ..."

_"Sometimes ..."_I heard Jacob's thoughts in my mind and shot him an angry look. He snickered. I let out a deep growl, but kept my position.

Carlisle shot me a warning look from the table. "Shut up, will you?"

I huffed, but glared at Bella's friend again. Carlisle tapped his fingers on the wood of the table top. I was getting on his nerves now. Jake,on the other hand, snickered louder now and I could see victory in his eyes. I growled deeper and angrier this time. A loud _bang_ came from the direction of the table and I moved my eyes from Jacob to my father. He had slammed his hand down on the wood. Not so hard that he broke the table but hard enough to give me a message. He'd had enough!

I gulped, then moved my eyes back to Jacob, who was teasing me in his head.

My father cleared his throat. "I told you to shut up, Edward!" He raised an eye brow at me in question. "Can I talk to Billy now? In peace, please? ... If I have to rebuke you one more time, we can quickly go outside for a moment, you got that?"

Of course I knew to what he was referring to. I would get a few more swats to my already sore and aching behind if overreacted again. I nodded. "Yes, sir. I got you!"

"Good." He watched Billy again who had shot his own son a warning look. Carlisle continued. "I don't know how much Jacob told you about yesterday, Billy?... but our sons had a little tête-â-tête in my garden and Edward threw him over our banister. Sadly I have to admit that it was not a play fight. And my son here was the one who threw the first _punch,_if you can call it that_._" Billy nodded that he understood and Dad went on. "Is this right, Edward?"

"Yes, Dad." I answered him. I knew I could not lie about this. Carlisle saw everything. Thank god, he punished me for this already ...

"I understand, Carlisle, but ..." Billy began slowly and took a quick look at Jacob. "It takes two, correct?Jacob? Did you provoke Edward in your mind or something like that?"

Now our eyes were on Jacob. I could tell, he was nervous. "Ehm, Dad ... I ... come on what can I do? Not _think_ anymore, or what? It is not my fault that he is wandering in my head!"

I did not growl or anything like that, but I shot him a glare. "Then don't _think _so loud and please, control your thoughts!"

"He is right, Jake!" Billy told him to my surprise. My eyes flew to him and he smiled a bit. Carlisle was silent and Jake opened his mouth to interrupt his father. Billy held up a finger in warning. "Don't. You know about his special gift and you did it on purpose, I think! Am I right, my son?"

Silence. "JACOB?"

If my Dad hadn't warned me a few minutes ago I would have been snickering now - loud! Jake bowed his head in shame. "Yes, Dad! I know it was wrong, okay?" Then he turned to me. "I'm sorry, Edward, I ... was wrong yesterday. Playing with your gift was wrong."

Thinking about Bella was wrong, you idiot! ...

Billy nodded - satisfied about the answer and apology he heard. "Okay!"

Carlisle turned to me then. "Well?"

I rolled my eyes. Slowly I opened my mouth and grinned. "I am sorry, that I almost killed you."

"Edward." My father warned me. "A proper apology, please."

I shrugged my shoulders in defeat. "I am really sorry that I threw you over our banister and in our garden tried to sink my teeth in your neck!" My eyes shifted to Dad again. "Good now? Can we go home, please?"

He shook his head and grinned. Billy grinned too and clapped my father friendly on the left shoulder. "I feel you, Carlisle, and I am sorry about the whole mess! I hope everything is okay now?"

Dad nodded and stood up. "Sure. Thanks Billy for inviting us here today. Believe me, there will be not a repeat of this any time soon ... " He gave me a look. "Shall we go now?"

_Finally ... _

Carlisle came over and I winked at Jacob. We went out and I could see Paul in his wolf form coming out of the forest. I listened to his thoughts and looked at my Dad. "Paul will escort us home."

"Good." Carlisle placed a hand on my butt and I winced at the pressure. We went over to the grey wolf and my father took me by the shoulder to stop me. "I meant what I told Billy in there! There will no repeat of what I saw yesterday evening in _my _garden! Do I make myself clear, Edward?"

I straightened my shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Yes, Dad. I understand!"

He ruffled my bronze hair and smiled at me. "Good boy!"

I smiled back at him. Paul ran off again in the direction we had come from. I shook my head and bit my lip as I felt my hurting behind again. Tomorrow and the rest of the coming week, I will have to ask Bella or my siblings to drive me places.

_Yeah, no car ... no life!_

The End.

**A/N:** There you have it - the ending of this little story! Edward apologized and Jacob for his teasing and this stuff, too, lol ... I wanted to make sure of that, because Jake is here on fault as well, right? It was really fun to write and think about this scene in the movie. I hope you all had fun, too! Because that's the most important thing for me :) I'd like to thank all of you who are reading my stories and reviewing! I will continue _TVI: Dancing ... _and _New Moon: Request of Death!_ if I have the time! Don' t forget to review here *smile* Thank you!

All love, Vanessa


End file.
